User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Re: Glad To Have Help I have yet to check out those sections, but I will as as soon as I have the free time and see what I can do. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:37, June 14, 2013 (UTC) BFIII Best news I've herd for a wile. I haven't been on for months now, I've had a lot of stuff to finish off but I have more time now to get back. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) BFIII Keep all references as BFIII for now until we know for certain what it will be. Though Calling it a reboot is a bit strange considering the campaign modes on any of the previous games don't follow on from each other. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) *As for the other wikia just watch for now I'll look through it and we'll perhaps see if we can help each other maybe. Nope No I haven't heard the news at all buddy please tell me 18:30,6/17/2013 18:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The new theme is great I complemented Evanf on the logo on chat, and the image for the promotion is a good one, the text is also good. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Holy #*#$(($@!!! Holy #)#$(@U)(#U)#@(!!!! 15:42,6/18/2013 15:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay Can you get a good shot of the snowspeeder? If so then yes. The article is probably not needed but the whole strategies and glitches pages need to be overhauled. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure...... Ya'll I'll fix it. Hello I'm doing okay thanks, and yes, I was aware of the new Battlefront game :) Sam1207 18:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Wookiee Rocketeer BFII The image below the text is a Wookiee NPC with a Rocket Launcher, the Player ones don't have the shoulder pads. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay The new chat looks really great. I like the Fighter Escort idea on the new BFIII bit, and the idea of BCS. I also finished up DL-44 Blaster Pistol with some proper formatting. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) DL-44 Thanks. Alter what captions? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hello, I apologize for such a late reply to your message, but I wasn't on my computer when I edited as an anon because I was just too lazy to log in. By the way, I was the anon that only edited on the Battlefront series page and added the new Battlefront confirmation information. Any anon edits after that wasn't me. It's been a while since we talked, I hope you're doing great! EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 17:25, 7/4/2013 thanks sorry I didnt see that message you sent me:)Obi wan masterexxx10 (talk) 19:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) online when I orderd battlefront 2 for pc I was having fun playing online space is my favorite for playing online than I help with some users than a day ago we went to utapu map than all users started doing bugs that make me do that than the next day I started playing online again I saw a user called (cody) I think he is an admin so I saw him shooting at our team so I was afraid to shoot him than they make me to do that for him shooting I us because I was on empire team and he was too than things got normal okey than today I started playing again for space than I was helping our team to win than minutes my games crashes than I rejoin than now I got booted for no reason (booted for team killing I mean what is this and I wasn't doing team killing I need help so I can un boot me. my online user is (Obi wan master1)Obi wan masterexxx10 (talk) 21:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Message from RepublicSalvage Sorry. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I was just messing around with the ranks. Also was I demoted for messing around with the ranks because I was raned Lieutenant, sorry again. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Howdy! That's fine :) It's great to hear from you again! I also have homework, extracurricular activites, and such, but I usually get on Wikia whenever I have the chance. Thanks as well! -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 01:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Well Thanks For Not Banning Me! Yeah, sorry about that whole, you know, changing ranks and what not. Oh and by the way did you want your insignia changed? RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 18:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh and how do you change your signature like you did? RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 18:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Howdy! Haha, you could have told me if it was bothering you. I wouldn't have had a problem changing it :) Anyways, thanks a lot, Anakin! -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 18:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Alrigt, Anakin, btw, It's me Kryyton, I helped you out on Republic Commando's Wiki. And alrighty, I'll know that for next time, and thanks for the welcome! Septin (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Return of Freeman23 Ya repeating the step to do that is going to be hard. it happened 7 years ago at a friends house and he claims that he never knew that you could even download mods at the time. your probally right it was just a bug. but i guess i'll never really know. 20:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC)freeman23 ps if you can leave me the steps to link how to sign better to my user page it would be greatly appreciated. Re:Re:Re:Howdy! My signature is just colored based on whatever the wiki's color scheme is. It just so happens that the link colors here blend in with the brackets that are around them. -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 23:17, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah But before I did that I actually looked for spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes, but than when I looked back, it was changes to it's original "look", if you will, that's when I started doing that, but then I thought that was just a template forwhat to put if you saw an error on a wiki. Sorry, a'm I going to be banned, again sorry I wasn't trying to be a nuisance. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure :) -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 14:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC)